


Dr. Cunhas bad morning - Whumptober 2020

by loveamongstars



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveamongstars/pseuds/loveamongstars
Summary: My way or the Highway: forced to their knees | held at gunpointNoelani is not exactly having a good morning
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Dr. Cunhas bad morning - Whumptober 2020

**My way or the Highway: forced to their knees | held at gunpoint**

“You should be more careful next time,” Noelani said as she continued to disinfect the wound on Danny Williams’ foot. It wasn’t deep, otherwise, he would have gone to the hospital, she had no doubt about that. 

“I was careful. I just fell weirdly.” Their day had just begun and the first thing that happened was Steve asking her to come up. Steve was freshly changed, but Danny still wore his shorts and shirt with his foot propped up on a towel as it was still bleeding slightly. It turned out he fell off his board as he was surfing with Steve and cut his foot open on something in the water, which they assumed was simply a rock or corral.

“You know, you could have gone to the hospital.”

“Work was closer,” Danny pointed out with a shrug. She could not deny that. They had probably been surfing at Waikiki beach, so work was closer. 

“Still, I am a medical examiner.” He chuckled as she said that and gave her a little look that only said ‘You know that is not all you are’. He was right, of course, she could take care of this, no problem, but sometimes they should just go straight to the hospital. With this one they weren’t wrong in saying her taking a look was enough. Someone - Steve - had cleaned it out with saltwater and wrapped a towel around it until they were here. Noelani had just disinfected it and was now starting to wrap a bandage around Danny's foot.

Their peaceful morning was broken by the sound of a gunshot, followed by others. Noelani flinched at each of them. Danny pulled his foot out of her grasp and got up, springing into action. He pulled her up and pulled her lab coat off. Noelani was confused, but she trusted Danny’s response. Danny tossed her coat under his couch, the equipment followed, just in time for the elevator doors to open and shots being fired. Danny pulled Noelani to the floor, covering her with one arm as shots ran out over them. Noelani turned to look at him, finding him tighten his arm over her in response, allowing her to scoot just a bit closer. When they stopped shooting, Noelani dared to look up. One of the guys had Tani and called out to the back of the room.

“You better come right here, Commander McGarrett, or we start aiming at your people.” Steve, hands raised to show he was unarmed, did come out of his office towards them. Two of the attackers moved forward. One grabbed his arms and pulled them back, the other punched him in the gut. Noelani felt Danny’s arm tighten in rage, she assumed, but he had control. He would react when he had more information, she knew it. Suddenly it dawned on her why Danny had taken off her coat. If they were after Five-0, they could claim she was a civilian. It was quick thinking on his part if she was correct. Once more she felt Danny's arm tighten, this time it trembled, too, so she looked back at Steve. They had forced him to his knees, one had his gun pointed to his forehead.

“It is time Five-0 ends. This is for our boss.” Noelani did not need someone to spell it out for her: They were going to kill Steve then and there. Danny let go of her. She knew he was rushing to interfere now. All hell broke loose. There were shots, screams. She thought she could make out both Danny and Tani scream, not Steve though. Thumps announced how people fell to the floor, bodies potentially. Noelani did not dare to look up at that point. She did not want to witness that much death. Bodies she had no problem with, but those were her friends and she could not take it. These people meant so much to her, she did not want to see any of them killed. Finally, the gunshots stopped, there seemed to be one last hand to hand fight, but that soon ended with handcuffs clicking. 

“Noelani!” She heard Danny call out. A weight lifted. Noelani looked up. From where she sat, she could see Danny next to Steve. There was blood, so much blood and it probably all belonged to him. She scrambled up and stumbled over to them. Danny had his hands on Steve's head and shoulder. They were covered in blood. If Noelani fell to her knees and groaned as they hurt, nobody mentioned it. With shaking hand she reached for where Danny's pressed down onto Steve’s body. Only as he lifted his hand on Steve’s head did she see that it was merely a grace. She shook her head to Danny and reached for the other wound, the one on his shoulder.

“Help me get under him.” He did, gently turning him so she could feel underneath him. It was a through-and-through. He would be fine. He had much, much worse. The reason why he was unconscious was so simple, too. A graze to the side of the head could easily make the body respond like that. Nothing to worry about. 

“H…has someone….called an…ambulance?”

“Of course, Noelani.” As she pressed down onto Steve's wound, she realized the blood was a bit high on Danny’s shirt. She followed the trail up to his arm. He was shot, too. Noelani gasped..and pushed against his other shoulder.

“Why did you not mention you were shot, too? What about being more careful? Are you nuts? Did he rub of on you? Actually, don’t answer that, we all know he did. You are an absolute idiot, Daniel Williams.” Danny chuckled at that, but let her rant on and did not reply. As Adam came closer Danny moved and let him take over putting pressure on Steve’s wounds.

“Would you take a look at my arm, Noelani,” he asked her then. She nodded, but Noelani felt that she was still shaking. She could see it when she reached out for his arm, checking out if that one was a through-and-through, too. Lucky for him it was. It hit the muscle, though.

“You’re going to be out of commission f…for a while…,” the ME announced as she put pressure onto his arm. She felt Danny touch her arm with his good arm.

“You okay?”

“No.”

“You should take the rest of the day off.”

“Damn right, I will.” As the elevator doors opened and help arrived, Noelani stepped back, watching them take Steve and Danny and one of the perps with them while the rest of the team started helping the arrived MEs bagging up the bodies. As if in trance, Noelani walked to the couch in Danny’s office to grab her ID and coat…and then really went back to her office to just grab her back and go back home. That was more than enough excitement for one day.


End file.
